


The Truth Of Sigyn(Rewrite)

by Queenthe1st



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenthe1st/pseuds/Queenthe1st
Summary: welp! It has been a while but here I am finally publishing the rewrite of The Truth of Sigyn!!The Court of Asgard was a nest of lies, one must play the game to be able to survive.Sigyn, having recently become the new Ward of the Throne is followed by controversy and lies.It can’t get too bad when you have the god of lies on your side!





	The Truth Of Sigyn(Rewrite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I JUST REALISED A WHOLE CHUNK OF THIS WAS MISSING!!! I am so sorry!!

OK, this is going to be a weird love story. In fact it has so much more hate than love, that you may as well just call it a hate story. It’s just a bit mischief, a chunk of mayhem, and a sprinkle of espionage. So let’s start this ‘Hate’ story with a bit of back story. Now, Asgardians are a weird bunch, they sing, drink and tell so many… How would you say? Glossed over stories. That they start forgetting the truth. The supposed adventures of Thor’s trip to Midgard, the avengers getting together and that dark elves debacle in particular as well as the end of Ragnarok, and I could not forget the war for the infinity stones are all extremely glossed over. My favourite saying for moments like these is that 'the winner gets to write history.' The winner is the one who gets to decide what people know and what they should forget. In those stories, they seem to happily forget me. The Queen, the second - in - command, The Fiancé, The Vanaheim Princess, The Goddess, I am called by many names those are just the ones I’m partial too. You don't know me so I will give you my story. From the beginning to the end in every detail - unlike them. 

It all started three hundred years ago, peace talks between Vanaheim and Asgard had begun after their poorly thought out rebellion against Asgard. The Allfather asked for ‘insurance’ that Vanaheim will not continue with their ‘rebellion’. The role of ‘King’ in Vanaheim was more for show as the real rulers were Asgard, the ‘King’ of Vanaheim had fifteen children – six girls and nine boys – he offered his youngest child, a daughter called Sigyn as insurance of the thrones allegiance. The princess was well versed in the warrior arts and an avid scholar – the Allfather stated that she would fit right in at court. When the ‘King’ of Vanaheim told his youngest daughter, well let’s just say that the weapons master at the palace had to replace every single one of the practice dummies the day after the news. Then came the day that Sigyn was to leave for Asgard she wore her armour and foregoing all royal regalia as well as farewelling any of her relatives – wishing to cut ties with all of them bar her mother Freya.

When she arrived at the golden palace she was gifted rooms fitted for her status of royalty. They were an abundance of blues, blacks and golds. Gold vines weaved around the room, growing on them were the most beautiful navy winter roses contrasting against the pristine white walls. It looked like home – her mother definitely had a say in her decorating. – she had a small library, an armoury filled with her more favoured weapons, a parlour, a training area, adjoining her bedroom was a walk-in-robe, an ensuite and a balcony overlooking the mountains; the snow glittering in the morning light - similar to the ones that made Vanaheim famous. The ones that she woke up to everyday, the ones where the most beautiful flowers grow, the ones where she played with her siblings.

Sigyn had not cried for the first week of her permanent stay on Asgard – keeping it all locked in an overflowing safe of repressed emotions. Following her mother’s advice ‘A Princess’s only visible emotion should be that of peace and serenity’ her whole life has made her impulsive in her actions yet her face was betraying nothing. She tried so hard keep up with her mother’s high standards of her, but she couldn’t anymore not when they sold her off as a pawn to keep their own heads.

Her chest was constricting with contained misery – she needed to cry let the loneliness go. Sigyn slid down the door leading to her balcony and let her emotions free. Within a week she has lost every sense of normality - her home, her family and her friends.  She doesn’t know how long she sat there crying till she felt numb falling into a dreamless sleep.

She woke to an incessant knocking on her bedroom door. Her neck and back ached from her uncomfortable position on the floor, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she called groggily. ‘I’m coming, just wait a second!’ she rushed into her wardrobe, peeling off her bedclothes from the morning, chucking them on the floor as she scavenged through her wardrobe. Eventually finding a bath robe. Once dressed she briskly walked to the front door doing her hair in a bun as she goes.

‘Yes?’ she plasters on a smile, praying to the norns that her eyes aren’t puffy. S _he should have checked the mirror._

‘Your Grace,’ the messenger bows, ‘Her majesty the Queen requests your presence for dinner.’

‘I accept her invitation and will meet shortly.’ The messenger nods in leave, running off to give Frigga her answer.

 _Why did she have to have dinner with the Queen? The court has been kind so far to leave her to her rooms, no servants have come except to give her food and bathe her._ Sigyn walks back to her wardrobe to pick more appropriate attire for dinner. Seeing as it is the Queen the whole royal family would be there as well, all the eyes of court will be watching how she acts, from how long her fingernails are to how she walks. Everything will be scrutinised and analysed for the weeks to come. It would be her introduction to court practically.

_Shit, shit, SHIT. What the fuck am I going to do? I don’t have any servants to help with my hair or to put a bloody dress on. Fuck you father and your thoughtless schemes._

After stressing for ten minutes, she decided to wear one of her simplest gowns –the blush full length gown was off the shoulder with a sweetheart neckline, it was accentuated with black embroidery along the tulle bodice, the back was sheer with black silk buttons trailing down, the tulle skirt started at the waist and trailed slightly at the back. Sigyn brushed her brunette hair, it fell down her back in her natural waves – the most she could do without help. The dress was statement piece that was for sure, it was made to give a grace of sophistication and a call for respect; and respect Sigyn shall get.

Loki glared at the tables of people seated in the great hall. He _hated_ the one day a week that the royal family was obliged to dine with the court, it was made worse as his mother was having the _dear Vanaheim princess Sigyn_ dine with them as well; her introduction to court as mother put it. There more people than usual at the tables, even more on the dance floor because of the Princess. The empty headed fools were going to try and gain her favour to elevate themselves to a higher position in court or to get into Vanaheim royal family (even if they’re traitors they are still royalty) via a marriage. The poor girl is going to be hounded with gifts and invitations by the end of the week.

‘Little Brother! Lighten your mood! We shall meet a new lady of court and there is food, drink and dancing.’ Thor laughed slapping Loki’s back in the process only furthering the younger Prince’s sour mood. Loki rubbed his eyes already sick of this tedious formality.

‘Where is the Princess? Lost perhaps?’ Thor questioned. Loki wished that he would stop talking so loudly it was giving him a headache or maybe it was him going deaf?

‘Fret not Thor I do believe the princess is to arrive soon so you can ‘woo’ her with your ‘obvious’ charm.’ Loki sarcastically remarked to his brother.

‘You wound me brother!’ Thor said in mock hurt.

‘How about you both shut up!’ Sif hissed from her place beside Thor. ‘For the princess just walked in!’

He turned towards the entrance of the hall and saw his future in a pink dress.

The world was silent except for the soft swish of tulle grazing the floor, the tinkling of jewellery, her soft steps across the floor, his heart beating in his chest – drumming in his ears.

Then her eye’s met his and time stopped. The universe was collapsing around them yet it was with perfect clarity. Nothing else mattered but _her_ in that moment.  Like a moth to a flame he was drawn to her.

He could faintly hear Thor asking him what the hel he was doing as he got out of his chair and walked briskly through the tables and towards the dance floor at the entrance of the hall – towards _her._

She never believed in love in first sight – her sisters did; singing the songs of fairy tales, swooning after any guy in a ten metre range. That was never Sigyn she fought and learnt all she could – she was a warrior in her soul and an intellectual by heart never a romantic. But this boy made her heart flutter uncontrollably and her mind blank. The loudness of the music and the people of court was gone all her senses focused on the young man walking towards her... She was in a love induced trance and she didn’t even know his name.

‘Can I have this dance?’ his voice was like velvet upon her ears, his green eyes never leaving her blue ones. She nodded dumbstruck by this boy who looks the same age as her.

 ‘What is happening? Did I just witness Loki asking a girl to dance?’ Frandal was severely confused as to what was happening. The warriors of Asgard were bewildered upon the strange sight of Loki dancing with the princess.

‘Someone must have drugged him. It’s the only logical reason!’ Sif exclaimed. ‘Either that or Ragnarok is upon us.’

‘I’m Loki by the way.’ He mentioned as he spun her around the busy dance floor.

‘Sigyn,’ she stumbled. ‘I’m Sigyn.’ She smiled. She hadn’t smiled in a long time, it felt good.

‘I heard that Vanaheim was home to finest warriors – just don’t tell my brother I said that he’ll get all mopey.’

Her smile drooped a little ‘Oh. So you know I’m from Vanaheim?’

‘I do believe everyone in this whole realm knows you’re from Vanaheim, dear princess.’ he drawled.

‘You seem to think you know me yet I know nothing of you bar your name?’

‘I don’t think you want to know who I am.’ He smiled sadly.

 As Sigyn opened her mouth to answer a young noble cut in bowing he said. “my sweet princess may I cut in from your dance with the prince?’ Loki’s face paled but his eyes _burned._ The princess in question schooled her surprise expression into one of aloofness.

‘Why should I dance with you? I am obviously having quite a pleasant time here with the _prince_ – so no I shall not dance with you.’

Once the grumbling Lordling walked away she turned to Loki. ‘So you’re the Prince of Asgard?’ she said clearly unimpressed. These were the people who made her leave her home for this place of rats.

‘I knew you weren’t going to like it.’

Her personality changed from comfortable to cold and reserved, she stepped back from him. ‘Thank you for this dance _Your Highness_ , can you please lead me to the table?’

He sighed and led the now cold princess to the seat beside him, both of their moods now downcast.

The truth of the matter is that Sigyn felt that she had betrayed her family. Growing she was told that the Asgardian royal family were evil for stealing the rights that her family had to fully run their kingdom independently. _Loki seems different though…. Or maybe I’m just playing into a trap? Aaah fuck it I’m going to have some fun._


End file.
